Italian Mafia Connection
by undeadAnimagus
Summary: Romano has some things to do with the mafia tonight. And Feliciano decided he wants to come along with him! All hell brakes loose when Romano pisses off some people. Please read more! :3


It was nighttime, probably about 8 pm. The stormy weather this past week has made this night quite cold, Feliciano happened to be walking down the street just not to far from his house. He stopped suddenly noticing his brother a ways away from where he was. This made the Northern Italian extremely curious, Why was his brother there? What was he doing? Feli ran over to see him.

"Ciao, Romano! What are you doing here?" Feliciano asked with his usual happy-toned voice.

"...Tch, Ciao fratello.." Lovino frowned, looking towards his brother actually wondering the same thing. "Waddaya want..?" Romano asked brushing himself off then looking down the alley way with a wary look on his face.

Feli shrugged then smiled again, happily. "I dunno, Just wanted to see how you were doing! What are ya up to~?" He tilted his head to the side curiously..

"...I'm going to work..." He glared at his younger brother. Hoping he knew what work he meant - he was wearing a black suit,which was not his usual uniform. "Now, go away and play with someone else..." He shrugged his brother off and walked away.

The Italian ran up to the other and frowned, showing a pouty face. "But fratello..Do you really have to leave...?" He asked, making puppy eyes towards his brother, not really getting the idea of 'what work' the other was meaning.

The older Italian rolled his eyes and kept on walking, not making eye contact with his brother. "Yes, I fucking have to or the Mafia will go insane if I don't keep an eye on them..." Lovino responded with complete seriousness in his voice.

Feliciano whined, looking up at his brother he sighed. "Aww..O-Okay..But when will I see you again..? Soon I hope, or can I go with you~?" Feli asked, not knowing the consequences of what might happen if he went with his brother.

Lovino looked at him for a moment before he sighed. "...Fine. You can come...just...don't freak out when you see them." Romano stated, looking back at Feliciano.

Feli gasped excitedly then bounced around a bit. "Yay! I can come with you!" He smiled happily. "Right! No freaking out! Got it!" The young Italian nodded, pretending to be serious.

"...Stop jumping around, you're ruining the cover..." He sighed and walked to a deserted street. It was dark out and no one was around that area - a good time for a meeting with his pack of organized criminals..

Feli hid behind Romano, looking over his brother's shoulder. "Ah. Don't worry, Fratello~" He smiled calmly, shaking quite unnoticably from nervousness.

Romano sighed as he walked to a building. It wasn't suspicious enough to be a nest for the Mafia but there was still an eerie aura about the place. He went inside when a pair of black thugs opened the door for him. But the two men stepped in front of Feli, saying he couldn't pass.

Feliciano narrowed his eyes, shaking uncontrollably, trying hard to not blow it for his brother but, was to frightened to move. "A-Ahh..R-R-Romano..-?" He stuttered nervously..

Lovino turned around, not actually realizing that his brother got stuck in front of the door. Sighing, he went back and told the two men that he could come in. "Come in, quickly, before someone spots you..."

"S-Sì.." Feliciano nervously followed his brother in. Hiding behind Romano, trying hard not to ruin everything. Looking around curiously and trying not to stare at anyone, only made Feli more curious on what was going on..

"Relax...they won't kill you.." Romano looked at his brother then patted his head. "Well...except if you try to mess with them, and fight with them, or annoy them. Then, I can't help you with that and you have to hope your health insurance can cover you up." He smirked.

"A-Ahhh..." Feli nodded nervously. He hid behind his brother, holding onto Romano's arm. "I don't want to get lost..either.." He whispered, continuing to look around, ... Feli wasn't packing heat and never thought about carrying anything dangerous. But. unfortunately he had the white flag he made, if anything went wrong..

Romano let his brother hold onto him and lead him to an elevator, punching the key to get to the top floor and looked at his brother. He chuckled. His brother is still a coward. Not that he's not one, but he thought, with the influence of the Mafia, at least he can man up a bit. But Right now, Feli proved him wrong..

Feliciano held on to his brother, squeezing his arm tightly. Not knowing what to expect but trembling slightly. "U-Uh. I hope I don't do anything wrong.." The Italian muttered softly under his breath, looking up at Romano he smiled weakly.

"I hope so..." Lovi sighed and stepped out from the elevator, pulling Feli along. There was a main door and he turned to Feli. "Wait outside. I'm going to talk to them in private and I don't think you want to meet them too. If anyone asks you who you are, just say you're my brother and leave it at that. Don't tell them anything but that. Got it?"

Feliciano nodded. "Sì, I got it. I'll try my best." The Italian spoke with seriousness, then a small nervous smile formed on his face. "D-Don't worry about me~" Feli stuttered slightly.

Lovino hesitated for a minute before he nodded. "It'll be a few minutes, not too long. Oh and.." He slipped a black handgun into Feli's coat then patted his brother on the head. "Just in case..." He left his brother then went inside the room..

Feliciano widened his eyes then nodded. "Okay." The Italian straightened his back and leaned against a wall. His nervous thoughts filled his mind as he looked cautiously down each way of the hall. Not knowing what would happen, at least bad enough for Feli to need a gun.. "Hnn.." He narrowed his eyes then crossed his arms, waiting actually quite patiently for his brother..

Romano was actually there to convince the man in command to take back a plan they have to hijack the economy of a village in Sicily. The people there were already in fear of the Mafia and with them trying to take over the economy would threat the country's system. He knew it was dangerous.. and bringing Feliciano along was a bad idea. Especially when the talk morphed into a fist fight (blame Lovi's temper for that) and eventually, both sides drew their guns at each other..

Feliciano perked his head up at the noise coming from the room his brother was in. He had no idea what to do, He knew he shouldn't go in there, and of course he was already scared out of his wits to begin with. "Hnn.." He shifted nervously before feeling around for the gun in his coat slightly. Not wanting to do anything as of yet, He did not want anyone to get hurt especially his brother..

And Lovino, with a loud insult to the man in front of him, pulled the trigger and instantly he ran away from the other men who was also in the room with him. As he exited the door, he quickly pulled his brother by the elbow and ran down the stairs. "Come on!"

"A-Ahh! Wha-What happen in there?" Feli asked in a highly panicked tone trying to keep close to his brother. Not wanting to look behind him he shook his head and ran faster to keep up with Lovino.

"I'll explain later!" Romano said while they ran as fast as they could, shooting at at a thug as they rushed through a few halls, quickly turning at corners. "And use that gun, dammit!"

Feliciano took in a sharp breath before and taking the gun out, he had never fired one before. He had always surrenderd automatically without thinking, but knowing the seriousness he clicked the handgun and fired it at the enemies, instantly looking away he found it very hard to fire it again. "R-Romano!"

Lovino aimed at a guy right behind Feli and he shot at him, the bullet was dangerously right beside Feli's cheek. Lovi Bit his lips, that would traumatized his brother but for now, they have to save themselves. He pulled Feli into a room and it was the kitchen. Throwing all the utensils that would be useful for hurting someone at the Mafia members, looking back and telling Feliciano to head for the back door, quickly.

Feliciano followed his brother quickly then nodded, heading for the back door he instantly hesitated then looked back for his brother. "Fratello! Your going to come too! I can't leave you here!" Feli panicked, knowing his brother would come after, but cared to much to even think about leaving without him.

"I'll be alright!" The other said, over his shoulder as he tried to shoot at more of the people entering the kitchen quickly. "You get to the other side of this building and get a car or something and I'll go there in a minute!" He panted heavily from the exhaustion. "And don't forget to use the gun, fratello!"

"A-Ahh Okay!" Feli shook uncontrollably then heading out, going to where his brother had told him without a second thought. "I-I hope he'll be alright.." The Italian muttered under his breath as he traveled quickly through the building until he reached the outside, holding the gun in his hand tightly and nervously, but will shoot if anything happened. Acsessing a car was not really hard for Feli to do, now all that he could do now was wait for his brother..

"Eat my shit!" Romano screamed as he shot a few more bullets at the scene then ran out when it was a bit safe to turn his back. He ran to where Feli was and got into the car, looking back, shooting at a few more people before he told Feliciano to step on it.

Feliciano did as he was told, instantly hammering on the gas peddle, speeding down the street as Feli almost hit a few cars in his path. Looking back for a short moment then concentrating on the road. Shaking terribly Feli was to traumatized to even say a single word..

Lovi looked back and sighed when the Mafia didn't chase them. The Italian Mafia doesn't really like to get attention. And to chase the country representatives would be a stupid act for them. He turned around and froze when he saw how shaken up his brother was.. Lovi put a hand on Feli's shoulder. "...I'm sorry.."

Feliciano continued to drive just staring at the road, his hands not letting go of the wheel until they got back to a safe place. Narrowing his eyes, he still continued to shake from what happened. "Mio fratello..." Still extremely puzzled on what to even say, he knew his brother had connections to the Mafia but ... Thinking about these things was just to much for Feli to handle.. His hands tightened on the wheel as thoughts flooded his mind. He cared so much about his brother and never ever wanted anything bad to happen to him..

Lovino leaned in his seat and calmed down a bit. At least they're safe now, but looking at his brother, he's now much more worried of him than the Mafioso. "...It's okay, Feliciano. Things like these always are just bound to happen when I have to control the Mafia.." He sighed. "They're not really the Main Mafia Family, just a small clan, but they're trying to do something that they can't out of their power. As much as I have to protect the government and all that, Mafia is like...a support organization for me.." He shrugged. "So, don't worry.."

"Sì, but..." Feliciano took a long shaken breath as he pulled into the driveway of his house, slowly taking his hands off the wheel and turning off the car. "I really don't like seeing my brother in danger, especially like that.." Feli said with a sigh, looking over at Lovino, a few tears slightly clouding his vision. "Nnn.. But I guess I just care too much.." he added in a low mutter, averting his eyes.

"What the...Feliciano...I'm going to be okay...I've been in more dangerous situations before, and besides, we've been through wars together, and we're still here.." Romano added, looking back up at Feliciano.

"I know, mio fratello.." Feli added. "We are safe now at least.." The Italian shook his head to clear his thoughts, then smiled widely, looking over at his brother.

"Hmmm...yeah. I guess you're right..." Lovino frowned. Now what dreaded him the most is now if the Mafia will get Feliciano. It was foolish of him to bring his brother along...

"So, Since we are home now, what would you like to do~?" Feli asked feigning a happy smile, completely ignoring the fact that he is still traumatized by the whole fiasco.. but will try and forget it..

He sighed. He can feel how scared his brother was. Hell, he's still shaking... "Let's cook?" Well, at least cooking can get his brother's nerve to calm down..

"Sì, Alright.." Feli smiled with a quick nod, turning to get into the house..


End file.
